


Birthday Spanking

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Erotica Spanking, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking, first spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Walter finds out Ray's never been spanked. He takes offense.





	Birthday Spanking

  
“Happy birthday,” Crow Horse said soon as Ray was out of the shower, and gave him a kiss that left him unsteady on his feet. 

“Thanks,” Ray said, grinning crookedly, and went to get dressed. Crow Horse sat on the bed and watched obviously as the towel came down, rivulets of shower water tracing down that fine, golden form. 

“So whatcha wanna do today?” Crow Horse asked. “Movie? Batting cages? Birthday spanking?”

Ray’s nose wrinkled as he climbed into his shorts. “I’ve never understood that. Isn’t a spanking supposed to be a punishment?”

“What’ya mean ‘supposed to be’? You’ve had spankings—”

Ray shook his head. “No.”

Crow Horse blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said no.”

“Never? Not once? You’re telling me your parents never once whipped you?”

“That’s what I’m telling you, Walter,” Ray said with exaggerated patience, “Geez, what’s the big deal?”

“Raymond, you have missed out on a quintessential human experience.” Crow Horse stood, hitching up his britches. “Well, I know what we’re doing today.”

He marched over to where Ray was unfolding a pair of slacks, took him by the wrist, and dragged him back to the bed.

“Walter, what—? No, I told you, I don’t want a spanking—”

“And I told you, you have missed out on a huge part of life, and it is my duty as your partner to make sure you don’t go life as an inside dog.”

“I am not an inside dog,” Ray muttered as Crow Horse pulled him over his lap. Then he felt Crow Horse pulling down his shorts, and he craned his neck back to see what he was doing. “Hey—”

“Spankings are given on the bare backside, Raymond,” Crow Horse said. 

Ray felt his cheeks heat. He tried to think of ways out of this situation, but knew that anything he did but submit would just end up with him right back over Crow Horse’s knee after hours of nagging and wheedling and being made fun of—so, really, wasn’t this the smart solution? Plus, it couldn’t really be that bad, could it? Little kids got spanked, and they got over it.

Crow Horse ran his rough hand over Ray’s naked backside, and that felt nice, actually, and Ray resisted the urge to close his eyes and get lost in the sensation. And then it was gone, Crow Horse’s hand was pulling back, drawing up and then all of a sudden a slap was thundering down across his ass, and Ray lost his breath. _Shit,_ that hurt. 

Then Crow Horse’s hand rubbing again, and it just felt warm, really, almost nice, and Ray felt something uncoiling in his belly. He tried to breathe normally.

“How old are you today, honey?” Crow Horse asked. “Forty-something?”

Ray growled, almost. “Twenty-eight.”

“See, if you didn’t act like such an old fogey all the time, I wouldn’t get confused like that. God, _twenty-eight_? You’re barely out of preschool. You oughta get spanked more often.”

Crow Horse gave him a couple good slaps, and Ray whined, more from the implication that he was barely out of preschool than the pain. Crow Horse chuckled.

“There, there.”

Crow Horse drew his hand back, and Ray flinched, waiting for the next blow to fall. It felt like he heard it, like a thunderclap, before he felt the pain radiate through his flesh, a sting and then a slow burn over the skin and then down in deep into the muscle. Crow Horse kept on, layering the pain in hand-shaped patterns over Ray’s ass and thighs, while Ray squirmed in his lap like a child, all pretense of being twenty-eight years old gone. It fucking _hurt_ and it was a wonder he wasn’t bawling, too; he could feel tears rising up in his throat, choking him, making his breathing labored.

And, worse—that feeling blooming in his belly was now a full-on erection, and Crow Horse had to know, it had to be pressing against him, and how embarrassing, to be turned on by being spanked like a child. Ray blushed, plummy and dark, and wished for a hole to open up in the earth and swallow him up, anything to end this before Crow Horse could point it out and laugh. He couldn’t decide which indignity would be worse: crying before the spanking was over, or coming.

Crow Horse paused for a moment, and rubbed at the heat in Ray’s seat, and Ray hung his head and panted, the pain reignited and fresh, blazing like liquid heat over his ass and thighs, his erection throbbing between his legs. Then Crow Horse’s knuckles brushed over the cleft of his ass, slow, tickling inside, and Ray knew that he knew, and he was half humiliated and half exhilarated and everything was tangled up and confused in his head but his body was, as usual, way ahead of him and he was so hard it was hard to breathe.

“Get up on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Ray tripped on his shorts, first, but once he got those off, he was fine obeying. He wondered how he looked, if his skin was red because of the spanking, if Crow Horse liked seeing him like that—if there were handprints marking him, like a painted pony at a powwow wearing a pat hand, the sign showing that a horse had brought his rider safely home. Crow Horse was a moment in the bureau drawer, and then he was lightning slick inside Ray, clutching his hips and inside him so deep Ray saw stars, and the pain was easy to forget with so much pleasure, and all Ray could think now was please, baby, bring me home.  



End file.
